More Than A Weapon
by sillyygirl
Summary: After a check in with an old hunter pal, Bobby Singer, Mace finds herself in a whirlwind of trouble after helping the Winchesters with a lead on the leviathans. Struggling with a past of her own, Mace takes on new obstacles as she works alongside the older Winchester, while the younger one deals with his tormentor, Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Supernatural FF! Hopefully you guys enjoy the storyline I've envisioned for season 7 - present. Please review & let me know your thoughts & concerns. Tell me what you love, what you hate, what you had for breakfast. I'm really excited for this character and hopefully you'll all enjoy her as much as I will.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 1 of More Than A Weapon.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The steam filled the room and surrounded her like a cloud. She breathed in the eucalyptus from the motel's soap and let it fill her lungs. She immediately regretted that decision once she winced in pain, remembering the bitch demon that kicked her in the ribs before she knocked her over with the butt of her rifle.

Her hands grasped the knobs of the shower and turned each one towards the middle, shutting off the scalding water. Maneuvering her hair into a low bun, she squeezed out the water. She pulled the curtain back and reached for her towel, gingerly wrapping around, trying to be careful of the bruises now taking up the left side of her rib cage.

She moved to the mirror and wiped across so she can see herself.

"Alright Mace, what have we got today?" She stared at the girl in the mirror.

Barely 25 years old, and already seen and experienced more than what the average 25 year old should. The dark circles under her eyes betrayed any sense of rest she thought she could fake. Her auburn hair, still dripping, draped over her right shoulder and fell just below where her towel sat. Leaning forward, she wiped the undersides of her eyes, the sink pulling at her towel.

Slipping off the towel, she reached to the other side of the counter and grabbed her bra and underwear. Reaching over hurt like a bitch. She turned to the side and looked in the mirror.

"Fuck," she hissed as she pressed her fingers onto the blue skin.

She turned to the other side to see if she had any bruising on that side too. Instead she just saw her olive skin with her anti-possession tattoo peaking out of her bra, just below her armpit.

After grabbing clothes from her duffle, she slipped on some jeans and a tank. She sat down at the foot of her bed and reached underneath it. She felt the coolness of the metal graze her fingers and she reached further to grab it. Taking the cartridge from the pocket of her leather jacket, she reloaded. With her right hand holding the stock and her left holding the receiver, she glanced at the scar on her inner left wrist.

"_Stop it, stop it please." Tears stained the face of young girl, causing her hair to stick to her cheeks._

"_Do not fight it." The older women stared at her with a blankness that was so haunting._

"_Please. I don't want this. Please." Her breathing ragged from the fighting, she braced herself as the scalding iron burned the symbol onto her skin. _

"Bitches." She mumbled under her breath before flipping up the rifle. She strapped on her boots and threw on her leather jacket. She grabbed the hex bag, her phone and her keys from the side table. Stomping over to the dresser, she reached for her duffle and walked out the door.

Loading her stuff into the trunk of her Mustang, she glanced around to see if anyone would notice the artillery she was hiding. Being that it was 6am, there was barely anyone awake, let alone outside. She picked up the glock and placed it in her right boot. Taking a flask of holy water, she slipped it into her left boot before slamming the trunk.

She hopped into the driver's seat. Starting the engine, she put her car in gear and pulled out of the lot. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts before finding the right one.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" She smiled, knowing how much he hated hearing her perky in the morning.

"Mace, do you know what time it is? Its 6 fucking AM. Can't a man get a decent amount of sleep before having to deal with your rowdy ass?" Clearly he missed her.

"Oh shut it Bobby. I'll over by like 10, so have the coffee ready for me." She swung her head to the left to check for incoming cars before making her turn.

"Yeah, yeah. You can make your own damn coffee." He hung up before saying anything else.

"Love you too, Old Man." She looked down at her phone, a smirk pulling at the left side of her mouth. She clicked through her phone before she found what she wanted. She turned up the sound before leaning back, and took in the sound of the saxophone.

* * *

"Bobby!" Macie squealed as she jumped out of her car and ran up the worn down porch of her home away from home in Sioux Falls.

"Ugh!" Bobby was never one for hugs, but that never stopped her. Not only was she rowdy as fuck, she never gave a rat's ass about what other people thought. Always doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. It's what always worried him when he was first training her.

_Boom, Boom, Boom._

"_Macie Beaumont, you can't just go around shooting anything you goddamn please. You gotta aim at something." Bobby moved the arm of the teenager so that she was holding the gun with two hands._

"_But Bobby, don't cha think if I just keep shooting, I'm bound to hit something?" She turned and dropped her arm and held up the gun with the other hand._

"_Yeah, you do that and we'll see how many bullets you got left." He tugged on his hat before pushing her back to the line. "Now shoot the target with just one shot."_

"I haven't seen you in what? 6 months and you can't even hug me properly?" Macie took a step back to survey the old hunter. "God, you're old."

"And you're annoying." He kissed the top of her head before turning around to open the door. "Be warned. The Winchesters are here. A lot of shit's gone down since the last time you were here."

Macie's eyes grew dark as she understood what Bobby was saying. Over the hunter network, she had heard all the angels and demons talk. Heck, she even owed it to the boys for stopping the whole apocalypse thing. While they handled that, she tried to take it upon herself to stop as many monsters she could, try to make their job a bit easier.

"Don't cha worry Bobby. I'm just stopping over for a couple days before I head back to New Orleans. There's a whole lotta vampire/werewolf/witchy crap going on down there." Macie's hands were motioning in the air to emphasize her point.

They stepped inside and Macie took a deep breath. It had been a while since she was last here, but nothing changed. Everything was just as she left it.

"Bobby, the co- Oh, didn't know we were expecting company." With just a glance, Macie could already see the tiredness on his face. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. Even then, he still looked good as hell.

"Dean. Good to see you, again." Macie nodded her head towards the man standing in the hallway.

"You too, Mace. How long's it been? A year?" He relaxed his shoulders and offered a small smile.

"Yeah, something like that." She sent a smile back. "Look Bobby, I'm gonna put my stuff up stairs and then make breakfast?" She turned from Bobby back to Dean. "I know it's barely ten, but you guys couldn't have been awake too long right?"

"Yeah, we just, uh, had some coffee. So, I guess, real breakfast would be nice" Dean chuckled before turning around to head back to the kitchen.

* * *

"And now Sammy is still sleeping." Dean's head hung as he finished the food on his plate. Macie spent most of breakfast listening to Bobby and Dean tell the story about the leviathans, and what happened to the angel, Castiel. They were sitting in silence, with nothing but the sound of silverware hitting porcelain to fill the empty space.

"Wow, I guess my story about the vampires verses werewolves thing is shot out the window." Macie looks at Dean and Bobby to see any reaction. They both smiled in appreciation of her effort to lighten the mood, but she knew, she knew that shit like this can only get worse. She prayed to whatever God would listen that they made it through all of this. After everything, Macie knew these boys didn't deserve it.

She glanced over at Bobby's face and saw the worry in his eyes. It made her chest hurt.

"Well, I'm guessing you're both done." She stood up and grabbed the plates and placed them on her forearms. _Thank God for waitressing_, she thought as we stacked the cups on the plates.

"Are you just gonna sit there or are ya gonna help the girl?" Bobby pushed Dean in his seat so roughly he almost fell out of it.

"I'm getting up Bobby! Damn." He stood up and walked over to the sink. Turning on the sink, he turned around to see Bobby grumbling something before walking out the front door.

Macie stiffened when she realized how close Dean got to her face as she turned around. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she leaned back on the counter, unconsciously reaching for the knife in her waistband. She studied the face in front of her, wondering why he needed to be this close in the first place.

"You never called." Dean's eyes watched Macie's, waiting for a response.

Macie straightened her back to try and make herself equal to Dean, even though he stood a good 5 inches above her. She wanted to laugh when she realized what Dean was talking about.

"I didn't think I needed to." She cocked her head to the side while leaning forward to meet his face. Their lips just a breath away from touching. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Besides, when does Dean Winchester ever need a call after a night of fun?" She wrinkled her nose when she emphasized the word "fun." She picked up one of the plates and walked around Dean to placed it into the sink.

"No, I mean, yeah, I was just saying. After that nest of vamps you just left the next morning." He went back to rinsing the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, you know, duty calls. Carter texted me the address of the leader we'd been tracking for a while." Macie casually walking to the table to wipe off any crumbs left by their meal, well aware of Dean's eyes on her all the while.

"Oh yeah, that nest up in Montana?" Dean threw the towel over his shoulder as Macie turned to look his way and nodded.

"Nice job."

"Thanks." Macie picked up the mug just as Dean reached for the same one. She quickly let go the instant her fingers brushed his hand.

"Hey, I think Sam is waking up." She gestured her shoulder towards the body lying on the couch.

Dean wiped his hands on the towel on his shoulder before placing it on the countertop. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and a bar from the box of goodies on top.

"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy!"

Sam woke up with a start and sat up in the couch.

"Hey! Whoa." Dean held up his hand to reassure Sam. He looked around and blinked hard.

"That's 12 hours straight. I'm calling that rested. Here, hydrate. And uh, protein-ate." Dean handed him the goods and turned around to grab a chair to sit on.

"Mm. Breakfast in bed," Sam grunted.

"Don't get used to it." Dean watched his brother intently to gauge how he was doing.

"Sam, let me see that hand." Macie walked over and crouched next to him. He held out his hand for her to look at.

"Long time, Mace." He recognized the girl before him from a vampire hunt they investigate from a year back.

She studied the palm and grazed her fingers over the sutures.

"Jesus, Dean. Were you sowing this up in the back of a van or something?"

Dean grunted in response and mumbled something.

"Eh, you'll live Sam." She smiled at looked up at him. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed Sam's eyes shifting towards something behind her. She turned and saw nothing but Bobby's empty desk.

Dean came over with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a washcloth.

"What are yo-" Macie began to say before Dean pour a shot over Sam's palm. Sam sharply inhaled and held tight to his wrist.

"Alright, take it easy," Dean said.

"So, ooze invasion. Any leads?" Sam asked while he pressed into his palm with the washcloth.

"I got all my feelers out." Bobby walked in with a gauze bandage and handed it to Macie. "Whatever they're up to, it ain't about going Mothra down Main Street."

"They'll turn up." Macie exhaled as she finished wrapping Sam's hand and gave a pat on his palm to let him know she was done. "They seemed pretty eager to stretch their legs, you know?"

She stood up to put the remaining gauze back onto Bobby's desk.

"Yeah, well onto our bigger problem." Dean glanced at Bobby and Macie before focusing his eyes on his brother. "How're you doing? And do not say okay."

"I'm not okay." Sam looked down and fiddled with his bandage.

"You think?" Dean retorted.

"Hey!" Bobby looked sternly at the older brother. "Go a little easy."

"There's nothing easy about it Bobby, okay? We acted like he had everything under control." His voice steadily grew louder and louder.

"I get it. I'm sorry." Sam's eyes shifted between Bobby and Dean. "Look, I-I didn't exactly want to crack up you know?"

"What the hell happened back there?" The three men looked to the corner of the room where the voice came from. Macie was sitting on the desk waiting for Sam to answer. Sam looked at Dean and he nodded to prompt him to continue.

"Well, it's not just flashbacks anymore."

"Then what?" Dean's eyes grew serious as he tried to understand what Sam was saying.

"It's more like.." Sam looked away and studied to the floor, searching for the right words to say. "I'm seeing through the cracks."

"What does that mean?" The concern on Dean's face was burning.

"It means I'm having a difficult time figuring out what's real."

"Hallucinations." Macie chimed in.

"For starters." Sam nodded.

"Well, for starters, if you're tripping Hell's Bells, why would you hide that?" Dean's voice was rising again.

"I wasn't hiding it, Dean. I-I was just not talking about it. I mean it seemed like you two had enough going on as it was. Look, I – I just figured, try to hold onto the safety bar and ride it out, you know? But it's getting more specific." Sam's eyes met Bobby's as he was also trying to comprehend Sam's predicament.

"Specific, as in what?" Dean turned his face to Sam's.

* * *

Sam explained to us all the things he had been seeing. All of the mental torture he was experiencing because of Lucifer: the burning, the pain, the never-ending torment. Macie looked down at the glass of whiskey her hands. She wasn't sure what to make of everything he was saying. Was Lucifer really in his head? Or was this just the fucked up aftermath of being in the cage with those sons of bitches?

"What the hell, Sam?" Macie breathed as she took another swig from her glass.

"I told you." His eyes flickered upward to meet hers.

"But, seriously, how do you, how do you argue with that?" Dean walked in with another bottle of whiskey and poured himself another shot.

"I know. It's a problem." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, now wait. I got it." Dean leaned forward towards Sam, drink in his right hand. "Why would the devil holodeck you when he could just kick your ass all over the Cage?"

"'Cause as he puts it, 'you can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away.'"

Sam's eyes shifted towards the hallway before the kitchen. Macie followed his eyes and looked over, only to see that nothing was there. Sam looked down and shook his head.

"Okay, fine. But this Malibu dream mansion that he- he- he makes for you to take away is this post-apocalyptic mess?"

Sam looked over at the kitchen again.

"Dean." Macie whispered. Dean looked over at her as she nodded her head towards Sam.

"Wait. Are you seeing him right now?"

With tears brimming his already red eyes, Sam nodded before looking down.

"You know that he's not real, right?"

Sam sat in silence before looking up again at his big brother.

"He says the same thing about all of you."

"I'm going back to work." Bobby pushed himself up from the wall, downed the whole glass before turning around and leaving the room.

Dean and Macie exchanged looks before he too, left the room.

Macie walked over to Sam and took his bandaged hand into hers.

"You're gonna get through this, Sam. I don't care what that motherfucker is saying. He's not real. We are. Dean and Bobby are. We're not going to let anything else happen to you."

She searched Sam's eyes to try and find any indication that he understood what she was saying, but his eyes kept darting to the side as he winced, almost as if he was in pain.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent awkwardly. Each person looked at each other with a kind of knowing sadness. No one really knew what to do about Sam or the leviathans. All they knew was that something had to happen.

Sam decided to get all of his guns and go through a cleaning spree, which made the whole house very uncomfortable, to say the least.

Macie poured herself another cup of coffee and walked over to the computer Bobby and Dean were huddled around. Bobby was clicking through things while rubbing his tired eyes.

Dean looked at Sam before giving Bobby a look of concern.

"Well, at least he's not curled up under the sink," Macie said before took a sip from her mug, not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Yeah, no, he's just sitting there silently field-stripping his weapon."

Dean walked over to the kitchen table that had Sam's jacket hung over a chair.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"Turning on his GPS, case he decides to fly the cuckoo's nest." Dean clicked a few things before placing the phone back into the pocket.

"And you? How are you doing?" Bobby stood up from his chair and walked to the sink.

"Seriously Bobby, it ain't like he's hexed, you know? I mean, what if it's the kind of crazy you can't fix?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm worried too."

"Seriously, Dean. Humor us for a second. How are you?" Macie put her mug down on the counter and stared up at him.

"Who cares? Don't you think our mailbox is a little full right now? I'm fine."

"Oh right. And weren't you pissed at him when he said the same thing just a couple hours before he spilled his marbles all over the floor?" Macie was almost scolding Dean for trying to be so cavalier about his feelings.

Dean took a cup from the dish rack and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well, I'm not Sam okay? I keep my marbles in a lead friggin' box okay? I'm fine. Really." Dean emphasized the last word before taking a sip.

"Of course. Yeah. You just lost one of the best friends you ever had, your brother's in the bell jar, and Purgatory's most wanted are surfing the sewer lines, but yeah, yeah, I get it. You're – you're fine." Bobby had a smug look on his face that made Macie almost choke on her coffee.

"Good."

Dean walked away and sat in front of the computer.

"Course, if at any time you want to decide that's utter horse crap, we'll be right here."

Dean's head sunk before popping back up and looking over his shoulder.

"What, you guys want to do couples' yoga, or you want to get back to hunting the big bads?"

"Shut up, idjit."

Macie stifled a laugh before sitting back down with Dean by the computer.

* * *

"Do not slam the door! I've told you this before!" Dean pulled the groceries out of the back seat.

"Dude. Calm your tits. It's a fucking car." Macie rolled her eyes as she grabbed her half of the grocery bags.

"Mace! Apologize to baby!" Dean pointed at her before gesturing to the car.

"Fuck you dude." Macie continued walking to front door of the run down house.

"God, you know for a lady, you've got the mouth of a sailor."

"I'm sorry. I'll be sure to tone it down for the pubescent teenagers."

Macie let out a laugh that alerted Bobby that they had returned from their trip to the store.

"Hey there you two. Buck up!"

Dean and Macie dropped the groceries on the counter and unpacked the items.

"So it looks like we got some bad news for a change. Stockville North Kansas, most of a high school swim team got mangled to death in their locker room." Sam explained.

Macie smiled as she heard Sam reading off his computer. She was glad to see that he was up and able to do some work on the case.

"Cop talk on the wire's kind of garbled, saying it looks like some kind of wild animal attack. They're saying that whatever attacked them's about the size of a linebacker." Bobby stood up and walked towards the bookcase.

"It's a lead, Dean." Sam looked up at his brother as Dean placed his hands on the computer table. His eyes were scanning the screen.

"Alright, but if you think you're going on a hunt-"

"No, I know. I'm not. But you are, with Mace" Sam gestured his hand towards the body walking to and from the fridge with fruit in her hands. She turned around and looked at him, then back at Dean.

"Wait, what?"

"Look, Bobby's running the hub, I-I'm 5150'd, which leaves you two to run things."

"Sam, you're in the middle of a psychotic break." Dean stood up, unconvinced to leave him.

"It's a couple hours drive, Dean. And it could be a leviathan thing."

"Nah, if you think I'm leaving you here alone-"

"Hey. What am I, chopped brains on toast? I can eyeball the kid. Go. Work off some of these nerves on something useful." Bobby had a point.

Dean turned around and looked at Macie. Macie stared back at him and shrugged.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Friends! Here's the next installment! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Impala rolled up to Stockville High School. Macie and Dean stepped out of the car and noticed all the forensics and police vans parked outside.

"Ah, high school. Had a lot of good memories from high school." Dean smiled as he buttoned his suit jacket.

"Mhm, I'm sure you did." Macie was bent over looking at the side view mirror fixing her lipstick and her hair.

"Oh, you didn't Mace?" Dead raised his eyebrows and walked over to the other side of the car.

"Home-schooled. Never went." She flipped up her hair before pushing it back and combing it through with her fingers. Dean watched her as she straightened her top and brushed off her pants. "You ready?"

Dean followed the sound of her heels as they headed towards the boys' locker room.

"Special Agents Lee and Anderson." Macie flashed her badge at the personnel standing outside the door to the locker room.

"Yeah, okay. Our point cop's out on the donut. Forensics." The man gestured to himself. "I can show you the layout. And step lightly. We got a whole bunch of NC17 shiznickel right over there."

"Right." Macie furrowed her eyebrows to keep herself from rolling her eyes at his word choice.

Dean walked over to the other side of the lockers and cursed, "Damn it."

Macie heard him and followed. She pointed at the black ooze that was on the wall.

"Wait, is that it?"

"Sure is. Your bona fide leviathan ooze. Same thing that was coming out of Cas."

"Gross."

Macie reached forward to touch it.

"What the hell? Stop." Dean smacked her hand out of the way.

"Don't smack me!"

"Agents, did you say something?" The forensics guy came over to where they were standing.

"Yeah, do you guys have any idea of what could have caused this?" Macie straightened herself before elbowing Dean in the side, causing him to shift uncomfortably next to her.

"Evidence hasn't been fully processed just yet, but in my opinion, some weird ass monster. I'm finding mangled up pieces of flesh here, got to be some sort of mountain lion, coyote or something."

"Are all members of the swim team accounted for here?"

"No, actually, two of them are missing. Apparently, on the school's security tape, they left with one of their parents' car."

"Yeah, we got an ID on the car, going south of the Dakota border, I reckon. Officer Riles." The state trooper stepped under the "Do Not Cross" tape to shake Dean's hand.

"Agent Anderson, and this is my partner Agent Lee."

"This is just a bloodied up scene. Haven't seen something like this happen at this high school, ever. If you agents want to head up to the station, you're welcome to check out the tape."

"Thanks, well keep us updated on anything new you guys have." Dean handed him his card before stepping over a couple tarps in the showers, Macie close behind him.

"So definitely leviathan stuff going on here, huh?" Macie had to adjust her strides to match Dean's, but she kept up pretty well.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how those fuckers got in 'em and what did they want in the first place." Dean ducked his head as he got into the car, loosening his tie. Macie took off her suit jacket before getting in. She adjusted her pants as she removed the gun that was seated between her blouse and the pants.

After a couple miles of driving, Macie was getting bored in the car. She hated sitting in silence, but she wasn't too sure what to do to change that. She turned on the radio and flipped to the Jazz station.

"Oh hell no. Driver picks the music and jazz is not gonna fly with me." Dean quickly shut off the radio.

"Dude, its better than sitting in silence. It's getting way too stuffy in here." Macie turned the radio back on.

"Then open the damn window." Dean shut it off again.

"Wait, seriously? How old are we?" She turned it back on.

"I thought old enough to follow directions. It's AC/DC or nada, seniorita." Dean slammed the switch and held his hand there.

"Mmm, lo siento, pendejo, pero no esta bien." Macie grabbed his hand and flung it back to the steering wheel.

"Mace, if I remember correctly, the last time you challenged me, it did not go well for you." He glanced at her with an obvious smirk on his face.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you were the one who couldn't accept losing to a girl at pool." She raised her eyebrows and turned to him, showing him her smirk that exposed her left dimple.

"There were two extra solids and you know it! That's the only reason why you were able to finish before me!" Dean lifted his finger and pointed at the dashboard to emphasize his point.

"Um, pretty sure you were just seeing double. You poor guy couldn't catch a break!" Macie threw her head back and laughed as she remembered that night. Their celebratory drink, turned into drinks and a serious of drink games, or challenges, with Dean. Neither of them could handle losing, which lead to more games, and more drinks.

"Well, that night wasn't all bad." A small smile crept on his face as he turned towards Macie. She felt her stomach turn when he did that. She couldn't resist him that night, and he was making it pretty damn hard to resist him again. She cleared her throat and looked down at her phone.

"I'm gonna call Sam." She changed the subject before her mind was able to entertain any more thoughts about what she wanted to do to him.

After a couple rings, he answered and she put him on speaker.

"Well, we are positive for ick. Same kind of stuff that came out of your friend Castiel, and, uh, two of the swim kids were missing – they stole one of their parents' cars."

"So you think these, um, these Leviathan things just jump into people?"

"Like Eve? It makes sense, right? Anyway, uh, state trooper's got surveillance cam on the kids about six hours old, of them gassing up just south of Dakota line, so we're headed back your way. We'll just track them from Bobby's."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Dean grabbed the phone from Macie's hand.

"Hey! What th-"

"Sam, how are you doing?

There was a pause.

"You know, uh, okay."

"Okay. Well, hang in there, all right?"

Dean threw the phone onto the ground.

"Dude, be nice to the phone. I had to get a new one after the demons demolished my other one." Macie leaned forward in her seat to pick up the small device. She looked over at Dean who had such a focused look on his face, looking like he was lost in his thoughts. Macie placed her hand on his right thigh and it almost startled him back to reality.

"Hey, he's going to be okay. He's got you, and Bobby, and that's more than what a lot of people got. I mean, you're the fucking Winchesters, it's gonna be okay." She smiled at him, to try and make him feel better, but he just kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah."

"And you're going to be okay, too, Dean." He turned and looked at her. He glanced at the hand that was on his lap, and dangerously close to something else. She noticed him staring at her hand, so she pulled it away and put it back on her lap. They spent the rest of the drive, sitting in silence.

* * *

A ringing broke the tension in the car and Dean answered his phone.

"Sioux Falls General? Okay. We're heading back now." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, he's got a case at the hospital. Look, we're gonna stop by the gas station to change out of these monkey suits." Dean pulled at his collar and started unbuttoning the top buttons.

"Oh thank God. These pants were really starting to ride up."

Dean looked over at Macie's bottom half and then questioningly at her.

"Shut up."

The junkyard looked eerily quiet once they pulled in.

"Stay in the car. I'm gonna get Sam." Dean said as he turned the keys out of the ignition.

"Um, yeah right. I'm coming with you." Macie stepped out of the car and followed Dean up the stairs and inside the house.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled as he went up the stairs.

"Sam? Sam?" Macie walked through the kitchen and into Bobby's study and didn't see anyone.

Dean came back down the stairs and met Macie's eyes, knowing that she didn't see anyone either.

"Oh, crap."

"Where the hell is he?"

"Shit, if I know." They both stood by the front door thinking about what they're going to do.

"GPS!" Macie yelled and pointed to Dean.

"Yeah!" Dean pulled out his phone and looked at it for a couple seconds. "Let's go!"

They jumped in the car and sped towards the beeping red dot on Dean's phone.

"And then make a left up here. Is that a warehouse?" Macie points at the giant building they were pulling up to.

"This can't be good."

They both stepped out of the car and looked at the black van next to them. It was a van from Bobby's junkyard. Macie pulled out a gun from her boot and cocked it.

"Whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean stepped in front of her before she continued to run towards the warehouse.

"Um, do we really know what's in there, Dean?"

"Yeah, my brother. We don't need any guns."

"You might be willing to take that chance, but I won't."

"Mace. Please. Just let me talk to him."

Macie stared up at his green eyes and really debated whether she was going to fight him on this one. She pressed the side lock on her gun and stuffed it in her lower back.

"Fine. But anything shady happens, and I'm getting this out."

"Deal."

They continued inside the warehouse. A shiver went up Macie's spine.

"I fucking hate empty warehouses. Always where the weirdest shit goes down."

"Shut up."

They heard Sam's voice and rushed through the door.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean walked closer to his brother. "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam's face darted back and forth from the wall, to Dean, to Macie and back to the wall. He pointed his gun to Dean and Macie, shifting back and forth between the two.

"Whoa, Whoa!" Dean held his hands up.

"Dean," Macie hissed with a warning tone.

"I was with you both!"

"Okay, well, here we are." Macie held up her hands as well.

"No, No, I-I don't, I-I can't know that for sure. You understand me?"

"Okay, we're going to have to start small." Dean inched closer to a very shaky, and unstable Sam.

"I-I don't remember driving here." Sam was looking at the wall and then at Macie and narrowed his eyes at her. Macie reached behind her back to get her gun when she felt a hot pain tear through her right arm.

"Whoa, Whoa! Sam! This discussion does not require a weapons discharge!"

"Fuck!" Macie dropped her gun and backed up against the wall. She reached over with her left hand to put pressure and control some of the bleeding.

"Mace, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sam breathed heavily. He lowered his gun once he realized what he'd done.

"Look at me. Come on. You don't know what's real?" Dean stepped closer to Sam and lowered his arms. "Look man, I've been to Hell. Okay, I know a thing or two about torture. Enough to know that it feels different. Than the pain of this – this regular, stupid, crappy _this_.

"No, No how do you know that for sure?" Sam looked so confused, his eyes shifting in every direction.

"Give me your hand."

Sam reached towards Dean.

"No, No, the gimp hand. Let me see it."

Sam looked in Macie's direction but when she looked at him, it was as if he was looking through her. His eyes were towards her, but it was as if he was staring at something else. Macie felt her heart break for Sam, she could only imagine what he was experiencing right in that very moment.

"This is real. Not a year ago, not in Hell, now. I was with you when you cut it, I sewed it up! Look!"

Sam gasped in pain and reached up with his gun, but Dean caught it.

"This is different. Right? Then the crap that's tearing at your walnut? I'm different. Right?"

Sam pulled his hand away from Dean, while Dean held onto the gun.

"Yeah, I think so."

Sam looked behind Dean as he pressed deeper into his left palm. Macie could see the blood starting to drip onto the floor from his hand.

"Sam, Sam. Hey! I am your flesh and blood brother. I'm the only one who can legitimately kick your ass in real time. You got away. We got you out, Sammy."

Sam continued to press his thumb into the now, blood-soaked gauze, as his eyes darted back and forth to Dean and something behind him.

"Believe in that! Believe me, okay? You gotta believe me. You gotta make it stone number one and build on it. You understand?"

"Yeah, yeah okay."

Sam looked at Dean and then back at Macie. Macie saw a new sense of peace come over Sam. Maybe Lucifer was gone. A ringing from Macie's pocket interrupted the showdown.

"Dean! Sam! A little help! Back pocket!" Macie leaned to her right side while Sam reached in to grab the phone.

"Hello? Leviathan here?" Sam hung up and looked at Dean and Macie. "Bobby's got a live one."

"Okay, well, let's go!" Macie braced herself with her left arm and tried to stand.

"Whoa, whoa there, Mace. We gotta get you to the hospital or something." Dean took a look at her arm.

"Oh, please. Sam can fix me up at Bobby's. It's the least he can do after shooting me." Macie winked at Sam, and Sam smiled back.

* * *

They pulled up to the house and breathed in the ash that clouded the air. Someone set the house on fire.

"Oh fuck no." Macie jumped out of the car and started yelling, "Bobby? Bobby!"

Sam jogged around the house while Dean went inside. Macie walked around the junkyard to see if there was any trace of him.

"Any sign of him?" Sam chucked a burned journal to the floor.

"That place was torched. Somebody knew what they were doing." Dean shook his head.

They heard hard footsteps running towards them. Macie appeared with tear stains and her hair stuck on her face.

"Anything? We have to find him. He has to be alive." Macie gasped through her crying.

"Wait, Mace. It's okay. I'm sure Bobby is fine." Dean took her shoulders, and looked at Sam and back at Macie.

"No, you don't understand. He has to be okay." Macie slowed her breathing to try and get the words out. Dean hugged her and held her close to his chest.

"I'm gonna keep checking around." Sam walked towards the piles of cars.

Dean took his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"You cannot be in that crater back there. I can't... If you're gone, I swear, I am going to strap my Beautiful Mind brother into the car and I'm gonna drive us off the pier. You asked me how I was doing? Well, not good! Now you said you'd be here. Where are you?"

"Dean." Macie hissed as she pointed at the man walking through the cars. Dean grabbed a shotgun that was sitting on one of the workbenches next to them. He shot him in the side of his head, but it didn't do a whole lot of good. The man straightened up and looked at the black ooze in his hand. His mouth became huge as a whole row of teeth encompassed his head.

He looked at Dean and knocked the gun out of his hand. He grabbed him and threw him against a whole stack of cars. Macie heard a sickening crack and his body bounced from the alloy of metal to the hard ground. She reaches into her back pocket to get her gun and shoots 4 shots into his body. Nothing.

"Aww, how sweet. A lady hunter." The man cocked his head to the side to get a good look at her.

Macie hits him across the face with her gun, before he hits her across the face with the back of her hand. She is knocked to the ground, blood coming out of her mouth.

Sam runs up to the man and starts punching him in the face.

"Dean, now!"

Macie looked at Dean and saw that a controller in his hand. She looked up at the hoist that was holding a car suspended in the air. Turning her attention back to Sam, she saw the man swing a metal bar towards Sam's head.

"Sam!" Macie yelled out, but it was too late. Sam had fallen backwards from the blow and was now on the floor.

The car dropped on the man and black ooze began to leak from under the car. Macie pushed herself up and ran to Sam. She placed her hand on his face and yelled his name. He wasn't waking up so she was smacking him and shaking him with her good arm.

"Sam. Sam. Please wake up."

"Mace, is he awake? Sammy. Hey, come on now. Come on, I'm the one with the broken leg, you got to carry me. Sam!" Dean crawled over towards the two on the ground.

"Dean, we have no choice. We have to call 911." Macie looked at Dean with urgency.

Dean took out his phone and dialed. Within 15 minutes the ambulance arrived and placed them inside.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to go inside the other vehicle." The paramedic was trying to push her towards the other ambulance.

"Like hell I am! I'm staying with them, or else you're about to add another patient to the list." Macie pulled back her fist, threatening to punch anyone who gets in her way.

"Fine, get her inside that one." The paramedic pointed to the ambulance that had the Winchesters inside.

As soon as she stepped inside the vehicle and sat down, she almost fell over. She had lost too much blood and was floating in and out of consciousness.

"Yeah, he's seizing. Copy that. We're pulling into Sioux Falls." The paramedic communicated over the radio.

"Sioux Falls? Sioux Falls General? No, no, no. No, you gotta take us somewhere else, anywhere. Please." Dean tried to sit up but they strapped him into the gurney.

"Yeah, okay, buddy." The paramedic patted Dean on the shoulder.

"You bitchass-" Macie grumbled before passing out again.


End file.
